


Magical shenanigans

by Areyoulost



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 07:17:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17524253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areyoulost/pseuds/Areyoulost
Summary: Hi, I'm new here and this is my first work I've ever posted. Hope you enjoy!





	Magical shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm new here and this is my first work I've ever posted. Hope you enjoy!

When I first woke up in a cool cave, I wasn’t sure exactly what to think. Sitting up, each vertebra in my spine popped and settled down separately in one fluid motion. The dimly lit cave was filled with an energy that was hard to describe. It was filled with stalactites, hanging from the ceiling like dripping cocoons, and forming an endless depth that resounded with a cool silence. As I looked around, I also couldn't help noticing the way the light seemed to come from everywhere at once, a dim glow emanating from every surface. As my eyes adjusted, I saw how the light seemed stronger to one direction, the difference only just able to be seen. I got up and started on towards the light, noticing an acute weight on my back, I inherently knew how to walk with its weight, balancing as if I'd done it a million times before. 

Pondering this, I soon could see more light, and the entrance to the cave. Dark spots speckled the walls, catching the light and turning a vibrant blue. Veins of crystal twisted and spiraled down the floor. Shocked, I noticed a red tint to the space, and realized that the crystals were glowing, a pulsating movement that traveled down each twisting arm of the gems. I reasoned that the crystals must reflect light or emit the glow chemically. What else could it be?

The mouth of the cave was small, shrinking from the vast cavern inside to the size of a door, eerily similar. In fact, it seemed too perfect a resemblance to be real. There was a small thin covering on the door, a veil of vines which hid the world beyond. Thinking of an obvious jungle setting, I braced myself for the wave of sunlight and sights. I reached out, sweeping back the vines to reveal… a library?

Unsure of what just happened, I looked around only to find a bookshelf behind me. I didn't understand what happened, so the best option was to look around at the room for answers. It was actually barely a room, more like a gargantuan hallway that was just littered with bookcases and cozy furniture. The deep brown wood matched well with the leather seats, and a warm ambient glow was present throughout. I was instantly mesmerized, the combination pulling me towards it, my hand reaching out to the books. Although, before my hand rested on the first volume I saw, a chill stopped me. "Wait, why is there a random library attached to a cave?" I felt my head become less fuzzy, only now feeling the sluggish matter in which I’d been acting. 

‘What does it matter? Why don’t you look at these beautiful books?’ The whisper came from everywhere and nowhere at once. I looked around for the source of the sound, but omething drew my eyes to a book on an extravagant table. ‘Look how it glitters, look how it gleams!’ The thick leather cover glistened and gold leaf pages beckoned . Fine cursive wrapped itself in my mind and I felt the warmth of the room again, the thoughts from before floating away like a soft breeze I found myself inching towards the book, my body unable to resist its imagined pull. Suddenly the same chill snapped through my head, stopping me in my tracks, I looked around again. 

All the library was less bright now, more worn down. The cheery demeanor it had only seconds before was replaced by a sense of worn joy, the table beside me now even more tempting, one chair now in my frame of view. Something else caught my eyes though. A small notebook, with none of the glamour of the other books in the room. It seemed old, but so well kept it was impossible to guess from just the outside. It sat lonely it the corner, obscured partially by some other books stacked in front. As I slowly ambled towards it, though, another thought appeared in my head, urging me not to touch it. ‘What if it’s dangerous’ it seemed slightly more distraught than before ‘it doesn’t seem safe, why not read a pretty book and sit down?’ 

I felt it this time, like fingers wrapping around the inside of my head. The warm tendrils were forcing me to look at the books, ‘how cozy would it be to sit down for a while’, they gathered at my ears and coerced me into turning around. I stopped halfway, not liking what was happening. Something was off, and the voice in my head was not a good sign. I sprinted for the book, and then the lights went out.


End file.
